First words
by Samrit
Summary: Very important Authors note for my readers place read it! Also the story is an extra and appology for not being able to update: Every father would be proud of hearing his dauthers first words... Natsu on the other hand wasn't... he feared his wifes anger... "Why can't your first words be 'Mommy' or 'Daddy? Come on Nashi! Please I bet Lucy would even be fine if you say 'Fish!"


**Okay this story is mainly uploaded because I have very important news for you guys! **

**First of all again I am very sorry that I haven't updated any of my storys yet but everything is a bit stressy at the moment for me. **

**So here are some reasons why I haven't updated anything yet:**

**1. My exams are coming up and I need to study so there is nearly no time to write anymore**

**2. My pc crashed a few days ago and delete everything now I need to get the back ups and also complete write some things again**

**3. I am partly also suffering the illness called writers block with some of my stories**

**4. Personal issus won't leave me alone and even cause me nightmares**

**5. some personal keep being on my mind and won't let me write **

**6. concentrating on writing the chapters is not getting easier at all at the moment**

**7. reviews with telling me to update do not help they make me feel worse for not being able to update and support my wirters block**

**8. some of my family people are a bit annoying and also keep me away from writing**

**9. I already were in the hospitall because of being overstressed so I have to try to take things calmer, peacefuller or slower... (which partly annoys me)**

**So if these reasons are not enought for you guys to understand than i am sorry cause these are only a few reasons I am willing to share other reasons are way to personal for me to share. So please I am very sorry for not being able and I really can understand if some of you want to kick my ass heck I perfectly know how it is to wait for an author to finally update an story only to see that it happens months later but believe me... my live isn't easy at the moment.**

**So again I am very sorry for not updating. I hope some of you can accept this littly one-shot as an appology and thank you guys so much for your patience if you still have some left...**

**Now pleace enjoy this little story.  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**First words**

Being a father was one of the best things Natsu could dream of. Sure he still missed his foster father and still wanted to search for him but for nothing in the world would he leave the family he head now.

It was like magic when they let him hold his little girl for the first time in his arms. He would always remember how proud he was. He would always remember how sincerely his soon to be wife smiled at him. And he would always remember how she threw the pillow at him when he kicked Gray while still holding their baby.

He also remembered how after their chaotic wedding Lucy was near to throw him out when he accidently set the child's bed room on fire when he wanted to make the crying baby smile.

Well Natsu could recall many close calls in his fatherhood where he managed to get Lucy angry at him. But this time he was sure that he messed up big time. And not only Natsu feared Lucy's motherly anger. The whole guild feared it, except Erza, Mira-Jane and some other girls of the guild.

"Asssssooooleeeee!" A small pink haired toddler chirped happily. "Iseeeeeeeeeeeloooooock! Iiiiiick assss!"

The guild sweat dropped as they all looked at the girl. Natsu was cowering in a corner of the guild is face was pale. Erza was already drawing her sword as she slowly stepped nearer to him. Cana was laughing loudly taking another sip of her booze as she patted drunkenly the toddlers head. "You got that right kid!"

"Shut up Cana! That's not helping!" A random guild member yelled as the drunken card user laughed more.

"Lucy will kill me! No she will kick me out! Or she will never let me babysit our kids ever again!" Natsu mumbled as he stared at his daughter with fear visible in his eyes.

"Well… I better get out of here before she comes back…" Gray mumbled, making his way over to the huge guild doors but was stopped by Juvia.

"Gray-sama… Juvia is sorry but you will have to take also responsibility…" She said apologizing while getting an approval look from Erza.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IF YOU STUPID ICEBLOCK WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED THAT FIGHT THEN NASHI WOULDN'T SAY THESE WORDS!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he jumped up from his spot.

"Oh yea? If it weren't for you wouldn't be such an idiot then maybe Nashis first word wouldn't be 'Asshole' at all!" Gray yelled back as he headbutted Natsu, ready to start another fight with the fire dragon slayer.

"Assole!" Nashi laughed happily clapping her hands making her looking even more adorable.

The whole guild face palmed again while starring at the little girl who in return enjoyed the attention.

"Well we are fucked up guys…" Cana slurred as she took another sip of her booze barrel. And just on cue Nashi learned another word from her parents guild mates.

"Fuug! Assole!" Nashi smiled as if she said something very intelligent, while grinning her father's grin.

"No no no no no no! Nashi don't learn such words Mommy will be angry with your Daddy!" Natsu cried out helplessly as he rushed over to his daughter waving with his hands in the air in panic. "Why can't your first words be 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'? Come on Nashi! Please I bet Lucy would even be fine if you say 'Fish'!"

The little girl just looked up at her father a blank expression, nearly clueless but then smiled understanding. For a moment Natsu was sure that Nashi had inherit his wife's smartness. Until she repeated her words seemingly feeling like a genius: "Fug Assole!"

Macao slowly walked up to Natsu and patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry Natsu. Lucy should have expected that something like this would be Nashi's first words. After all Romeos first words were something along the line of 'mission' or 'magic'"

Natsu only glared at Macao for this so called support as he growled lowly. "These words are at last harmless…"

In the background Nashi was still repeating the words clapping happily and smiling turning the attention slightly back to her as Natsu grew paler seeing how much fun his little girl had saying these words.

Some guild mates already accepted that there was no way of getting out of this unpunished by their blond friend and enjoyed how Natsu and Gray tried helplessly to teach the young Dragneel new words but always ended up in a fight. They couldn't help and chuckle.

Erza on the other hand wasn't amused. She would have already punished both idiots if it wasn't for the fact that Nashi was watching. Plus a small part of herself also was partly amused and partly proud of the little girl.

After a while of watching Mira finally decided to help out as she giggled amused at another failed attempt of Natsu teaching his daughter the word 'Mommy'. Mira grabbed the little toddler and turned her around so that the girl was staring up at the white haired beauty with big brown eyes. Natsu also looked at Mira curious of what the Take Over Mage had in mind. Mira lifted one finger in front of the little girl who starred at it interested. A serious look was placed on Mira's face and Nashi soon tried to mimic the serious face while looking back up at her.

"Nashi dear…" Mira started in a serious voce. "The words you said are nice but they are bad. You understand?"

Said girl tilted her head to the said in a confused manner.

"They are really really really bad. Your mommy won't be happy hearing them…" To emphasize her words Mira made a sad face and Nashi looked wide eyed at her as if she suddenly knew exactly what she meant.

"But your mommy would be very happy if you say words like 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'." Mira was now smiling brightly at the girl. "So repeat after me. Mom-my, Dad-dy."

Everyone was looking at the bartender and the toddler waiting for Nashis response. Natsu visibly tensed already thinking that his daughter didn't get it again but then everyone was surprised by pink haired girls laugher.

"Mam-ma! Dad-da!" Natsu let out his breath as he took Nashi from Mira and hold her up in the air. Nashi's smile grew and she laughed more together with her father. "Dadda!"

The whole guild let out a sigh of relieve and thanked Mira for saving the day or better saving their butts. The rest of the day was rather calm and good. Nashi stopped repeating words and just laughed happily as Erza got her hands on her and dressed up the little girl in various dresses. Occasionally Nashi would say 'dadda' when she caught sight of her father Natsu but nothing worse.

Later that day when both were at home, Lucy finally came home from her (book) shopping trip with Levy (and Gajeel as their carrier for the books, only because Levy asked him if he could help them)

Lucy went straight for the child's bed room finding her husband sleeping next to Nashi's crib. Both were sleeping soundly and both had the same grin on their faces. Lucy only giggled and carefully shock Natsu awake.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up…" She whispered. The dragon slayer was a deep sleeper so it took him a while to realize that Lucy was home. Sleepily he went up and hugged her while mumbling something of that he had missed her.

Lucy only giggled again and patted his shoulder leading him slowly out of the room in his sleepy state. But suddenly all her actions force as she dropped Natsu on the floor and turned around to her daughter. For a second Lucy could have sworn she heard her daughter's first words but then everything was silent.

Slowly Lucy walked over to the crib and looked down at her wide awake daughter who was smiling up at her. Nashi stretched out her little hand to her mother and grinned happily. "Mam-ma!"

Lucy squealed loudly as she heard her daughters 'first' words while behind her Natsu prayed to heaven that his daughter would not decide to suddenly tell her mommy the other words she spoke today.

"Natsu did you hear! Nashi's first words! She said 'mamma'! You hear!" Lucy happily said while taking her daughter in her arms and cuddling with the toddler who like the attention of her mother.

"Ha ha… yea…" Natsu responded nervously, carefully taking a step back. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a mishivious smile on his daughters face and on cue the girl pointed at him.

"Fug dadda!" In slow motion Natsu could see how Lucy's eyes went wide while is daughter continued. "Assole! Iselock! Ick ass!"

Natsu flinched at the glare Lucy was giving him. Yea… it was just too good to believe that his girl understood Mira's words. Carefully Lucy laid Nashi back into the crib and kissed her forehead smiling sweetly at her. "Nashi I am so proud, you said your first words…"

Said child laughed happily before yawning and falling asleep again. Lucy on the other hand turned around glaring at Natsu who flinched and nervously smiled. He gulped heavily as he started thinking of excuses and escape routes. But before Natsu could utter a word, Lucy got a hold of his scarf dragging him after her.

In a distant the guild could hear cries of pain and pleadings to stop it. Everyone knew that it was Natsu and everyone knew that tomorrow some of them would face the same punishment he got. Gray gulped knowing very well what word Nashi had learned from him. Cana didn't really understand it in her drunken stated and chucked down another barrel of booze. Others only laughed nervously while Erza smiled approvingly at how Lucy handled the punishment for Natsu.

And at the same time a pink haired toddler was sleeping peacefully while hugging a stuffed dragon. Her innocent mind still had yet to understand the full meaning of the words she learned today. But instead the little girl was dreaming of her happy things and the fun she had in the guild and what fun she would have the next day. In her deep sleep the girl was completely obvious to the fact that her mother was punishing her father just outside the house…

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and again I am very sorry for not being able to update... I will try update as soon as I can. I bet this must sound like some excuses but I am really really sorry...  
**

**Anyway thanks again for reading, for putting the story in your favorite and/or alerts list.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you (^.^)v**


End file.
